1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus and in particular to the control of the photographic operation with flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic apparatus that performs a photographic operation with flash is proposed. Before the photographic operation with flash is performed in this photographic apparatus, charging the flash is performed. The photographic operation with flash is performed after the flash reaches a sufficiently charged state so that the flash can flash.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-258381 discloses a photographic apparatus that forecasts a discharged quantity of the flash on the basis of an elapsed time from the point when the flash was last in a fully charged state, determines whether the flash is still in the charged state, and then determines whether the flash should be charged.
However, when the flash is not in the charged state, the photographic operation with flash is not performed until the flash is returned to the charged state. Therefore, a delay of the commencement of the photographic operation with flash may occur.